Passion destructice
by Lazy1789
Summary: Le monde a avancé, les choses ont évolué, Hermione se trouve desormais dans une situation plus que terrifiante où elle ne pourra que succomber
1. Une chute douloureuse

Comme tout les lundis, Hermione avait rendez vous en tête à tête avec une montagne de dossiers, pour l'heure inconnus, qui s'était installée là durant son dimanche. Habituée, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et rejoignit son fauteuil, mais à peine son corps entra en contact avec le cuir que déjà des coups retentirent à la porte. C'est d'une voix encore fatiguée qu'elle somma d'entrer.

Sans grande surprise, elle vit sa secrétaire, Rachel, s'introduire dans son vaste bureau pour la saluer et lui rappeler, par la même occasion, la réunion des ministres qui se tenait dans une demi heure, Hermione, que la courtoisie n'étouffée pas à 8 heures du matin, se permis de lui rappeler d'une voix acide que cette ennuyeuse réunion avait lieu tout les lundis à la même heure.

Sa secrétaire mécontente et disparue, la brune se permis une lecture superficielle des dossiers peuplant son imposant bureau. Chaque dossier se ressemblait, les phrases à l'aspect semblable s'emmêlaient dans le cerveau encore embrumé de la jeune femme. Ses pas la menèrent donc, comme d'habitude, à la salle de réunion.

La décoration et le luxe apparent de cette salle n'impressionnée plus Hermione qui savoura tout de même le confort des sièges en velours. La réunion commença, elle avait pour habitude de durer plusieurs heures.

L'Angleterre était à se jour séparé en deux camps bien distinct, et le ministère était la résistance même. C'est pourquoi le premier ministre n'était d'autre qu'Harry Potter . Beaucoup d'ancien élève de Poudlard se trouvait là, Ronard était ministre de l'enseignement, Seamus lui était chargé de l'armer, il y avait aussi un certain Londubat qui était chargé de la botanique, mais bien sur tout ces postes avait pour principale tâche de préparer cette guerre qui ne se déclarait pas. Les postes négligeables, comme le sport où l'histoire de la magie revenait à Cormac et Colin Criver, des postes inutiles mais dont ils pouvaient se vanter. Et Hermione dans toute cette organisation était le ministre des potions, elle tenait cependant une place toute particulière dans ce groupe, malgré l'intellect et le bon vouloir de chacun souvent il n'arrivait pas à faire coïncider leurs informations ce qui les amenés à l'échec, Hermione elle avait un sens de la déduction qui lui permettait de voir clairement dans ces renseignements toujours plus nombreux ,c'est pourquoi elle se tenait à la place du premier ministre dans ces réunions, cette organisation nouvelle marchée formidablement, et malgré les temps sombres la résistance avancée à grand pas.

Hermione n'avait que peu de travail officiellement, Harry lui avait offert ce poste connaissant la passion de son amie, malheureusement pour cette dernière, il n'y avait pas de quête de nouvelles potions révolutionnaire, il n'y avait que des numéros de potion à distribuer, en ces temps de guerre l'innovation n'était la priorité. Donc, pour elle, se travail était, contrairement à celui qu'elle tenait auprès des ministres, d'un ennui conséquent.

La journée finie, elle retrouvait son groupe de ministres mais aussi d'ami et se dirigeait vers une cheminée qui l'amenait directement chez elle. Elle habitait avec eux, il y avait Seamus, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ronald et Harry, ce n'était pas par choix, ils occupaient des places importantes et étaient des cibles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais les Trois, tristement, célèbres amis ne partageaient pas la joie persistante des autres, ils restaient silencieux, et, guerre oblige, avaient développé la télépathie. Elle leur permettait de communiquer entre eux sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de leurs cachoteries, les conflits au sein du groupe étaient à éviter.

Ils ne parlaient jamais, répondaient aux questions quand il y en avait, leurs camarades s'étaient habituée à ce silence et à cette réflexion émanant d'eux.

La vérité était bien sombre, il avait cruellement grandis, brusquement il n'avait plus nul besoin de rire et l'envi leur était passée à la vue des carnages sanglants auxquels ils avaient dus participer.

Ron lui avait perdu son père, cette mort lui fit perdre pied et c'est dans la drogue qu'il trouva la force de continuer, seul Harry et Hermione le savait et ils le comprenaient, Hermione avait toujours dans sa chambre cette fiole contre l'addiction Ronald le savait mais il ne voulait pas cesser, quel mal y avait il ? Contrairement à ces amis, il n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort qui le frôlait si souvent et c'est ainsi qu'il relâchait la pression. Il n'avait pas d'amour, il n'avait plus qu'Harry et Hermione qui ne savait plus parler d'amitié, la seule marque d'affection qu'ils se montraient était la chambre qui relier leur chambre. Chaque nuit, ils s'y retrouvaient tout les trois et s'y blottissaient.

Un amour était né entre eux, plus que de l'amitié. Ils étaient dépendant les uns des autres, et ils leur étaient vitale de s'en cesse être en contact. C'est pourquoi généralement leurs mains étaient entrelacées, malgré leur visage froid et inexpressif. La nuit ils ne pouvaient dormir trop vêtu et ne s'endormaient qu'une fois leur corps complètement collée aux deux autres. Souvent ils faisaient l'amour, on ne peut pas parler d'amour où de couple entre eux, les choses étaient complexe mais cela leur permettait de tenir le coup

Harry lui vivait dans le seul but de tuer prochainement son ennemi, rien d'autre ne l'habitait si ce n'est son amour pour ces deux camarades.

Quand à Hermione, elle aussi avait grandi mais ne pouvait faire comme Harry et se focaliser sur un seul objectif étant donné que tout le reste était sous sa responsabilité. Elle ne souffrait plus en entendant les morts hurlés, elle ne pouvait plus.

Ils s'entrainaient tout les trois, leurs combats durés plusieurs heures, ils avaient acquis un niveau exceptionnelle, ils se le devaient, si il suffisait d'envoyer à leur bureau six mangemorts pour les abattre ils seraient déjà enterrés. C'est Hermione qui enseignait, c'était elle la plus douée, Ronald s'occupait de l'entrainement physique qui était rude.

Ils avaient tout trois un mode de vie inhumain, mais les potions qu'Hermione subtilisée au ministère les aidaient grandement.

C'est le 20 décembre que tout dérapa..

Alors qu'elle se tenait dans le salon et qu'elle feuilletait un ouvrage sur la résurrection, Ginny sorti brusquement de la cheminée, en larme, un tableau courant. Luna, comme à son habitude, se rua sur elle pour la consoler. Mais cette fois le langage de la rousse fit un tout autre effet à Hermione.

-Nous sommes perdu, nous sommes perdu. Ne cessait-elle de crier, si fort que toute la maison se retrouvait désormais dans le salon, elle poursuivi. Il est mort, comment allons-nous faire ?

Lorsqu'elle hurla le nom du défunt un grand silence s'imposa dans la pièce jusqu'au bruit sourd d'une chute, c'était Hermione, d'un seul homme Ronald et Harry se précipitèrent sur leur amie, peut habituer à une quelconque marque de faiblesse de sa part. Malgré son visage toujours froid on vit couler des larmes sur son visage, elle resta au sol, un seul cri, un cri déchirant et meurtrié s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Séverus.

Les deux amis l'emmenèrent dans la chambre la câlinant jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne l'a prenne.

Séverus, il avait été son modèle puis son mentor et enfin son père, oui, à l'annonce de sa mort elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Il était à ses yeux l'Espoir.

* * *

La premiere que je publis qu'en pensez vous ? Plutot médiocre n'est pas...

Lazy


	2. Un départ imprévu

A son réveil, elle était seule, elle se contenta de dire à ses amants qu'elle voulait le rester, malgrés leur silence elle su qu'ils l'avaient entendu.

Elle pria, elle pria pour la première fois, mais c'est lui qu'elle pria, pas un dieu quelconque dont l'existence et la bravoure sont infondées, non elle pria cet homme qui pour elle était au dessu de tout.

Les jours passa par la suite, on ne vit plus de larmes sur le visage de la ministre.

Les malfoys furent la famille suivant sur la liste du ministère qui, se prenant au jeu du lord, éliminait les mangemorts les uns après les autres, bien sur il fallait des preuves de leurs crimes et selon les éléments regroupés certains avaient de meilleures sentences, mais ils restaient rares.

Malheureusement, Séverus mort, les poursuites allées être bien compliqué étant donné qu'entend qu'espion il fournissait de précieux renseignements.

La résistance ayant déjà éradiqué toutes les personnes proches de Voldemort, les Malfoys restaient les derniers.

Seulement d'après Luna, le lord résiderait dans leur manoir, ce qui les rendrait intouchables. De plus, malgrés la position catégorique du père, meurtrié et adepte, celles du fils et de la mère restaient indéterminées.

Luna, qui était ministre de l'intérieur, apportait souvent les informations de base, seulement, les autres étaient à dénicher, et personnes ne savaient mieux que ces gens là comment il était difficile d'obtenir des informations sur les hommes influents.

Alors très vite, la chasse commença !

Les premiers jours, ils ne purent que confirmer la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la résidence des Malfoys.

Androméda Tonks était une bien étrange femme, de par son physique, d'une rare beauté avec cette touche de mystère que l'âge n'avait pu atténuer, de par son esprit, sournoise et fantasque elle amusait le monde qui l'entouré, de plus elle possédait aussi un savoir impressionnant et, sembla-t' il à Hermione, sans limite. Mais ce qui frappait les esprits était son histoire, cette femme, une Black de sang, avait renoncé à son honneur et celui de sa famille en épousant un moldu avec lequel elle eut une fille Nymphadora Tonks, à la mort de celle-ci et de son amant elle aida Harry a élevé son petit garçon, Ted Tonks. Mais malgré cette histoire si plaisante, on ne pouvait, en la regardant oublié qui elle était, elle ressemblait en tout point à sa sœur, Belatrix, seuls ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient différents. C'est yeux d'un marron clair et tacheté portait un regard doux sur tout ce qui l'entourait, pour ce qui est de ses cheveux, ils étaient châtains et bouclés.

Et ce fut elle qui mit fin au dernier soupçon sur Narcissa, elle dut raconter une partie de son enfance, son front se tira et ses yeux s'obscurcirent, lorsqu'elle racontait ses histoires une partie de la douleur subie autrefois se propageait dans l'atmosphère la rendant lourde, elle dégageait alors une aura qui imposait le respect et l'écoute.

-Nous avions 10 ans lorsqu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Lucius, bien sur ce fut une rencontre cérémonieuse, si je puis dire, les parents assistèrent à chaque parole échangée et qui sait comme elles furent rares, le soirs Narcissa vient dans ma chambre, nous le faisions régulièrement lorsque notre père nous donner des corrections, elle pleura, elle me dit qu'elle détestait Lucius, arrivé à Poudlard la haine de ma sœur ne fit qu'amplifier, Lucius la dégoutait, il était d'après elle répugnant narcissique et violent. Elle maudissait le jour où elle devrait l'épouser. De plus m'a sœur ne peut tuer, malgrés qu'elle croit peut être encore à ce que disait mon père, elle voulait s'occuper d'enfant elle aimait la joie de vivre, elle ne voulait pas comprendre alors qu'antant que sang pur elle n'y aurait jamais droit. Un jour je me suis blessée lors d'un duel avec Bélatrix, je perdais beaucoup de sang, Narcissa fut incapable de me regarder, elle me confia qu'elle ne supportait ni la vue du sang ni la mort, elle n'assista pas aux obsèques de ma grand-mère. Tous cela, elle l'avait raconté d'une voix blanche comme ci elle aurait lu un livre.

- Tu ne l'a pas vu depuis des dizaines d'année, et si elle avait changé ? Questionna Cormac d'une voix qu'Hermione trouva plus qu'impertinente.

- Je connais ma sœur Mac Laggen. C'est simple mot dit par cette si imposante femme suffirent à mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Très vite l'équipe réussir à connaitre les habitudes des Malfoy et ils furent suivi de près.

Seulement ce qui arriva sur le bureau d'Hermione en se lundi n'était est pour Tom Jédusor d'une importance primordiale. Elle consisterait à la pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

_'' Suite à l'écoute du 27/12, allée des embrumes, dialogue entre Malfoy sénior et Lestrange B._

_Il s'est avéré que Tom Jedusor , après l'annonce dérangeante de la mort de son fidèle Rogue S., décide de trouvé un autre fidèle capable d'accomplir la mission confiée et commencée par Rogue S. D'après les dires des deux mangemorts, cette mission confidentielle préparation d'une potion encore inexistante, nous n'avons pas obtenu d'autre information à ce sujet. Ils discutèrent d'avantage du choix de Tom Jédusor , étant donné la difficulté de la tâche, il aurait choisi la personne la plus savante et expérimentée à ce sujet, c'est-à-dire Granger H. ._

_Rapport de Pinçon M."_

Elle déclara la déplorable nouvelle aux autres lors de leur réunion, personne ne s'inquièta puisqu'Hermione les convaincu leur expliquant que si il aurait pu il les aurait déjà tué. Personne ne s'inquiéta hormis Harry et Ron qui ne cru pas un instant aux banals arguments de leur amie.

La journée passa tranquillement dans l'esprit de tout le monde sauf des trois amis, jusqu'au moment où Ginny entra dans le bureau d'Hermione.

- Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas dans cette affaire. Dit elle avec une once de crainte dans la voix. Séverus était sensé être un espion à notre service, alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas était mis au courant de cette mission plus tôt ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ginny ? Ses sourcils commençaient déjà à ce contracter

-Et bien que peut être que Séverus n'était pas…

-Si il ne nous l'a pas dis c'est que ça n'a jamais été le cas, il n'y a aucune mission, Séverus était le membre le plus courageux de l'ordre, il ne nous aurait jamais trahis, tu entends ? Le ton de sa voix était monté en crescendo.

Ginny sorti de la salle affligé par le jugement de son amie. Hermione ferma consciencement son bureau et versa les larmes qui la rongeaient encore. Séverus ne pouvais les avoir trahis, il ne pouvait lui avoir menti, pas à elle. Après s'être convaincu de ça elle retourna à ses occupations.

Le lendemain, alors que déjà elle se trouvait dans son bureau, elle senti quelqu'un pénétrait dans son espace vital, elle se leva brusquement et constata qu'il n'y avait personne, alors méfiante elle se remis sur son siège mais oublia bien vite cette incident négligeable. A midi alors qu'Harry comme à son habitude venait chercher son amie pour le repas Hermione déclina l'invitation pourtant habituelle, Harry ferma donc la porte pour discuter avec elle. Tout deux s'assirent sur le sofa qui se trouvait là et qui ne servait jamais.

Alors qu'Hermione allait parler Harry se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa, elle le repoussa lui rappelant qu'ils étaient d'accord pour que leur relation ambigüe ne fasse surface qu'à la nuit tombé, Harry plaida alors le besoin qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour, du moins pas ici, mais il voulait la toucher, il ne pourrait pas la voir avant le soir, bien sur il conserva un ton froid mais l'on pouvait percevoir la sincérité de ses mots. Hermione y consentis donc et ils s'embrassèrent de façon fusionnelle comme à leur habitude. Harry reparti avec dans les yeux le courage d'affronter une autre journée.

Il restait peu de monde dans les bureaux à cette heure, mais Hermione ne le remarqua nullement étant aspirée par ces dossiers elle ne remarqua pas non plus l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Il est mal élevé mon enfant d'ainsi ignoré les invité. Hermione leva vivement la tête et dévisagea un très bref instant son interlocuteur et très vite son aura s'intensifia, elle se préparait à se battre contre lui, Voldemort. Ai-je dis une enfant ? Mais vous m'avez l'air d'une femme à présent.

-Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour cela, mais qu'est ce qu'un homme comme vous fait ici ?

-Et bien vois tu, j'ai besoin de toi.

-C'est regrettable pour vous. Dit elle alors qu'il se levait déjà devant dès lors plus menaçant.

- Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Alors qu'il l'a voyait commencer à ce lever, il ajouta. Bien sur j'aurais pu volontiers envoyé mes fidèles accomplir cette tâche mais je n'ignore pas votre habilité au combat, donc me voilà.

A ces mots, il fit apparaitre des chaînes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour d'Hermione, mais elle les pulvérisa d'un revers de main, Voldemort sembla plus impressionné qu'énervé er décida de conclure rapidement en l'assommant à l'aide du bureau.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
